This invention relates to clamp nuts, and in particular to a clamp nut for securing rotary discs onto the spindles of power tools, such as a grinding wheel on to the spindle of an angle grinder or a circular saw blade on to the spindle of a circular saw.
Conventionally the spindles of such power tools are screw threaded and the discs have been secured by a lock nut which is locked in place by a spanner and which must also be released by use of the spanner. More recently, flange locks have been developed which can be safely secured and released by hand without the use of a tool. The present invention aims to provide an improved clamp nut which can be secured and released by hand.